Mi mas grande deseo
by kaoru.uchiha1
Summary: la lucha contra los titanes por fin termino, y ahora Jean y Marco deberán cumplir con el ultimo deseo de Eren, ser felices. pero, claro que sera a "su manera" /si, adelante, odien mi resumen, lo entenderé/


La suave piel del pecoso era acariciada con ternura y cierto grado de deseo por parte del castaño. Al fin había llegado el momento de la gran entrega, el momento en el que los dos estarían juntos para siempre en el nuevo mundo que habían logrado conquistar.

"sean felices por mi…. Si? era la última frase que había dejado su compañero antes de suicidarse, por ser el ultimo titán que quedaba sobre a tierra. Y ellos pensaban hacerlo a su manera.

Habían hallado una especie de pradera donde construyeron su hogar, y una que lo tuvieron listo, por fin sintieron que su momento de amar había llegado.

- jean, soy tan feliz!

- Si. Eren y Armin tenían razón, el mundo es enorme... y hermoso.

- Eren…. Me pregunto qué sería de su vida si nunca se hubiera transformado en… tu sabes, en eso.

- pues simple Marco. Aun estaríamos encerrados por las murallas.

- de todas formas, el merecía ser feliz. Como nosotros. El fue el que más deseaba estar aquí, no?

- ya ya ya ya. Ya basta de pensar en cosas tristes Marco. El no podía quedarse, aunque quisiera, así que cumplamos su deseo, te parece?

- haaaa…. Jean, contigo no puedo ponerme nostálgico, verdad?. Gracias.

- hum! Sin mi mueres, no pequitas?

- AHAAHAHAHAHAHAA!

El de cabello más oscuro dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la laguna que se extendía frente a ellos, hermosa, brillante, reflejando el cielo azul y las esponjosas nubes que avanzaban lentamente.

Extendió los brazos hacia el cielo, se estiro y aspiro una profunda bocanada de aire de libertad.

- HYAAAAAAAAA! Jean, sabes? Te amo! –dijo mientras giraba para ver directamente a los ojos de su amado.

- M…. MARCO! N... NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS TAN VERGONZOSAS… A... ASI ¡! DE FRENTE!

- HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Pero es la verdad! además…. – Los ojos del pecoso se tornaron algo tristes- se que tu no lo dirás, así que…

- Marco… idiota

Los brazos del castaño rodearon a su compañero, obligándolo a sonrojarse.

- j…. jean! P….porque…!

- P… porque también te amo…. No es obvio?

- jean…..

- Marc…..

Los labios de Marco ya no podían resistir un segundo más separados de los de Jean. Ya no importaba nada mas, solo él, solo ese abrazo, solo ese beso lleno de amor que era correspondido con mas amor.

- ooh jean!

El más alto ahora se tornaba algo rudo con él. Su traviesa lengua se abría paso a través de los labios de ambos para seducir a la otra lengua para un delicioso baile que solo ellos dos conocerían. Correspondió de la mejor manera que pudo, tratando de no quedar como un novato frente a su compañero.

- Marco… se mío

- e… ehh?

- se….. mío! Así de simple! …. Mío!

- p… pero Jean! Somos…. Somos hombres?

- … y? eso es impedimento para amar?

- n… no digo que lo sea pero….. aahhh

- hombre, si Ymir y Christa pueden casarse y todo eso… porque nosotros no? No sería justo.

- tienes razón. Hum, no sé como haces pero siempre terminas teniendo razón, Jean.

- Pues, Talvez sea porque soy….. Genial?

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Basta! Hhahahahahahhhahhaha!

Otro beso aun más candente hizo que ambos quedaran en un aparente silencio, en el que solo se escuchaba el latido de sus corazones, sus húmedos besos y unos jadeos casi inaudibles.

- Marco, entremos a la casa, si te desvisto aquí te resfriaras.

- e… espera ….. Jean!

A pesar de ser un poco más bajito, Jean no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para elevar con sus brazos a su "presa", cargándolo como lo más preciado de este mundo y depositándolo suavemente sobre la cama para que no se lastime.

- jean… yo…. Yo…

- no en necesario que digas nada más. Déjamelo todo a mí!

- no! No es eso! S…. solo quería decir algo más!

- bueno, dilo

- yo… pues…. Yoo…..

Nuestro pecoso hizo un ligero ademan con las manos llamando a Jean para que se acerque un poco. Este último obedeció a la señal y acerco su oído a los labios de su compañero.

- yo…. Quiero ser tuyo, Jean – dijo el moreno, susurrando con voz vibrante.

- m… maa….. MARCOO!

El ojimiel se abalanzó sobre su ahora amante, era la autorización a posesión mas sexy que había escuchado en toda su vida! No es que haya escuchado otra afirmación similar antes, sino que fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

En menos de cinco segundos, estaban envueltos en una especie de batalla con besos ardientes y caricias insinuantes.

Era la primera vez de ambos, pero Jean parecía conocer bastante sobre el tema. Acaricio con la presión perfecta algunos puntos erógenos del pecoso para motivarlo y que no solo sea placer de uno.

Ambos no podían controlar el calor de sus cuerpos, tenían que sentir su piel rozando la una con la otra lo más pronto que fuera posible

- j... jean! No veas! E... es vergonzoso! –dijo suavemente mientras trataba de quitarse la camiseta blanca.

- Marco, es imposible perderme un espectáculo así.

Curiosamente, Marco siempre había sido muy lento para desvestirse, y como su cuerpo era bastante flexible, adoptaba posiciones realmente extrañas en todo el proceso de quitarse la ropa. Para Jean, este ritual fue mucho mejor que la Danza de los siete velos.

- p... por favor! N... no veas!

- Hey, no pidas imposibles…

- p… pero mis pecas….!

- déjame conocer a cada una de esas marcas. Quiero que tus pecas también sean mías.

- jean!

Por fin quedaron solo en ropa interior, y en ese instante ambos se apenaron. Esto era real, ambos estaban ahora en esa situación, listos para ser uno luego de tantos años de lucha por permanecer vivos. Al fin había llegado el momento de vivir al máximo y ser feliz, tal como lo había pedido su amigo. Para ser específicos, tal cual como ellos habían entendido a su camarada.

- Marco, realmente eres hermoso.

- m… más que Mikasa?

- por favor, no me digas que no lo habías notado. Cabello negro y sedoso…. Piel suave y blanca… marcas lindas…. Ojos oscuros…. No te diste cuenta que no me refería a Mikasa sino a ti?

- era yo?!

- vaya que eres lento eh! HAHAHAHAHAHAA!

- es que… yo creí….. a…. AAHH!

Una de las pecas más escondidas de Marco había sido atacada por el castaño. Era una que estaba ubicada en su cuello, con la forma de una herradura.

- jean…! N… no! Aahh!

Los labios del ojimiel fueron descendiendo lentamente, besando cada una de las pecas de su amado. Realmente quería que todas fueran suyas.

Todas.

Los labios no eran suficientes para él, tenía que usar algo más. Extendió la punta de su lengua y toco una pequeña bolita oscura que acababa de encontrar en el pecho de Marco. Furtivamente, eso no era una peca o un lunar, era uno de sus pezones, el cual con el simple contacto de esa húmeda y tibia lengua, se había endurecido y levantado.

- j…. jean…. Noo! Aa… AAHH! Esto es…. Esto… AHH!

La lengua de este último se entretuvo jugando con aquella bolita vibrante, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba al pezón abandonado, para hacerle sentir un doble placer.

- p… por favor Jean! Nnggh! Yo…. Esto… se siente tan….. tan….. Nnggaahh!

Los gemidos se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes, llenos de temor y placer, además de una entrega total.

La lengua del ente activo quiso explorar nuevos territorios, sus ojos miel desearon ver nuevas pecas, esas pecas que nadie antes había visto, y nadie más que el vería. Descendió un poco mas hasta llegar al ombligo de Marco, para detenerse por un gemido tan profundo y tan extraño que lo dejo consternado.

- uwah! Lo…. Lo lamento mucho! Yo… yo no quise…. Lastimarte!

- aahhhh ahhh aaahhhh p... pero ahh, no… no me lastimaste… lo… lo que paso es que… aahhh….

-…. Comprendo, hehehe…

Jean volvió a su tarea, pero esta vez quiso llegar más lejos. Tomo la ropa interior de Marco con los dientes y la deslizo suavemente, con una ligera ayuda de sus dedos libres. El pecoso no cabía en sí mismo de tanto placer y excitación. Estaba asustado, pero las caricias y besos del ser amado lo volvían loco. Pronto, todo su cuerpo estuvo descubierto, mostrando todo su ser al castaño.

- Marco…. Eres sumamente bello, sabias?

- jean?

- prométeme que todo esto será solo para mi, quieres?

- pero…. Eso no es obvio? Yo…. Yo te amo! A ti y solo a ti!

. y yo.

Se quito la ropa interior y procedió a acercarse a su pequeño pecoso, SU pecoso. Todo el seria suyo.

Separo suavemente las piernas de este último y acomodo su cadera de tal modo de que el ingreso sea menos doloroso.

- Marco… estás preparado para esto?

- p... pues, no. Pero si es contigo, se que todo estará bien,

- l… lo hare despacio! M... muy suave! Y… y si te duele mucho, me avisas!

- confío en ti, Jean. Me entrego a ti.

El castaño froto suavemente su propio miembro para estimularlo y poder aprovechar el líquido que emanaría como lubricante y así no lastimaría a su amado. Cuando tuvo en sus manos un poco de ese liquido, humedeció uno de sus dedos con él y lo acerco al orificio de su compañero, donde curiosamente hallo una pequita traviesa con forma de herradura, similar a la que tenía en el cuello.

- no sé, pero creo que esto es una especie de mensaje subliminal en tu cuerpo Marco.

- m…. mensaje subliminal?

- tienes dos pecas con forma de herradura. No crees que eso es demasiada coincidencia?

- herradura?! C… como las de los caba…. AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

El dedo índice de Jean acababa de introducirse en el virginal trasero del moreno, provocándole un inmediato placer y una erección involuntaria. Espero unos segundos hasta que el órgano se adaptara a la presencia de su dedo para moverlo suavemente.

Los gemidos ahora eran gritos de placer, mientras el dedo friccionaba continuamente. Un segundo dedo y más líquido entraron dentro de Marco, haciéndolo gritar más y retorcerse salvajemente.

Esa era mucha estimulación para que el pobre Jean pudiera resistirlo. Esos contorsionismos, esos gritos, esa manera tan sensual que tenía el pecoso de tomar su propio cabello y llevarlo hacia atrás, mientras su rostro se coloraba, sus ojos se cerraban y su boca vibraba, eran demasiado para retar la resistencia del ojimiel.

- l… lo siento M... marco! Ya….. Ya no puedo más!

- E… ESPERA! Jean….. un segundo… jean… JEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

El grueso miembro del castaño ahora estaba dentro de su amante. Ahora Marco era suyo. Todo suyo. Sus pecas, su cuerpo, su corazón, su pureza. Todo le pertenecía a Jean. Todo.

Al igual que este. Todo Jean era ahora de Marco.

Ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro, al fin.

Jean decidió esperar unos segundos, al igual como había hecho con lo de sus dedos, pero para su sorpresa, Marco empezó a moverse antes de lo planeado.

- nnngahh! J... jean… aaahh! V….vamos…. a….. aa….. aaaahhh!

- m…. marco! E… espera un poco! Te… te aahh… te lastimaras!

- jean…! Ooohhh jean!

Los movimientos y fricciones, que se iniciaron torpes, ahora habían tomado una destreza y habilidad inimaginable. No era posible que esta sea la primera vez de ambos. O acaso esas relaciones siempre se sentían así de bien?

Las entrañas de Marco se apretaban más y mas, provocándoles aun mas placer.

Era esto posible? Era posible sentir más placer?!

La penetración se tornaba cada vez más profunda, rápida y caliente. Sus cuerpos ardían, sus mentes estaban en blanco. Solo sabían que se amaban y que todo esto estaba bien, nada más.

Ni técnicas, ni posiciones estudiadas, ni nada. La entrega fue de puro amor, al igual que las variantes posiciones, los gemidos, las caricias, los besos y el momento cumbre.

Ese instante en el que ambos fueron uno solo. Ese instante en el que el castaño libero todo su calor en el cuerpo ardiente y sediento del pecoso. Ese instante eterno en el que ambos gimieron y se juntaron con más fuerza que nunca.

- Marco….. MARCO! A… AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

- Jean…. JEAN! Despierta! Jean!

- a… ahh?!

Las ventanas de la habitación del cuartel estaban abiertas de par en par. La luz solar entraba directamente, alumbrando el preocupado rostro de Marco, que sacudía a su amigo que parecía tener una pesadilla horrible.

- jean! Estas bien?! Soñaste algo terrible?!

- s… soñar? Estaba… estaba soñando?

- si! Estoy despierto hace ya un buen tiempo y de pronto comenzaste a gritar! Decías "Marco! Marco!" , creí que era una pesadilla y que buscabas mi ayuda, por eso te desperté. Estas bien?

-ahhh… s… SI! E… ESTOY BIEN! DESCUIDA! HAHAHAHAHHAA!

- qué bien! Me alegra mucho!

. s.. si… gracias Marco. En serio, gracias por todo.

- por todo?

- ah! Yo… yo me entiendo, olvídalo.

- bueno. Ah! Aliste tu traje. Tenemos que ir pronto a apoyar a nuestros compañeros. Talvez podamos cerrar el agujero de la muralla si trabajamos todos juntos, no crees?

- aahh si…

Todo eso había sido un sueño? Incluso lo de su amor hacia su mejor amigo?

No, Jean siempre había sentido algo mas por Marco, algo que confundía con una simple amistad. Algo que no iba a silenciar por más tiempo. No esperaría hasta que Eren salve el mundo para decirle al moreno cuanto lo amaba.

- Marco.

- si?

- ahh…. Cuando volvamos de esta misión, tengo algo importante que decirte.

- algo importante? Y…. y si me lo dices ahora?

- NOO! Cuando volvamos! Además…. No vas a morirte en esta misión no? HAHAHAHAHA!

- HAHHAHAHAHAHA! Claro que no! Pero ahora estaré con la intriga en todo el día!

- descuida, no es nada malo. Solo prométeme que una que termine esta misión, hablaremos, te parece?

- claro!

La misión termino, y junto al cuerpo de Marco, una carta escrita a mano fue incinerada también, una carta con un pequeño sellito y las iniciales "J. K" en una esquina.


End file.
